Agent - Obscure or Prominent? ONESHOT
by GirlzRule312
Summary: I never thought of anything along these lines. Me a secret agent? Never thought about it. Yet here I stand, illuminated by the shadows of my room. Waiting. I'm going to get my answers, then I'll have to give them results. I help them train their army, I lead that army and I keep my family, friends and world safe from the clutches of evil. There's only one thing; I don't think I can


**LEO is 21 years old**  
**RAPH is 19 years**  
**DONNY is 19 years**  
**MIKEY is 18 years**  
****Raph and Donny are twins****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Shot**

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo or Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey for short were all gathered on a rooftop. They'd found a few gangs during the night and had avoided the foot, under Leo's orders. There had been a time when Leo's every order or command had been questioned. That didn't happen anymore. Or, at least, not as often as it used to.  
"I'm BORED." Mikey complained, his small attention span earning it's name.  
"It's only been like three minutes, Mikey. Jeez." Raph replied.  
"Technically it' only been..." Donny's voice trailed off as Raph glowered at him.  
They remained in silence as, despite the hour, life buzzed loudly in the streets. Lights shone, people traveled, taxi's honked, voices echoed and so on. It was times like these Mikey wondered how Leo always managed to hear the slightest things, such as footsteps, through all that noise. It was simple skills like that which Leo had that caused Mikey to start listening ever so slightly more to Leo's commands and not so much Raph's rebels. He couldn't think of any one as talented as Leo (besides himself, of course) and was proud to call him both his brother and his leader. Obviously, Mikey would never, EVER admit that aloud.  
Leonardo scanned the roof tops. Still nothing. No sign of any more disturbance. At all. He let out a small breath, gaining his brothers attention.  
"I think we can manage to go for our own runs tonight, the city seems quiet enough. Remember, any petty crimes can be handled but the foot must be avoided at all costs. Is that clear?" Leo directed the last part mainly at Raph.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Raph shrugged in response.  
"Meet back here two hours before sun rise and send each other the details of your location every half hour."  
"Hai." His brothers chimed before they all went opposite directions of each other. It wasn't often Leo let them off on their own runs since Karai had warned them of Oroku Saki, A.K.A the Shredder, had somehow survived their last encounter.

_**Three Hours Later...**_  
**Rooftops**

"Wait, wait, _WAIT_." Raph interrupted, "So yeh expect us teh believe dat there's some MORE bad ass guys out there, bent on becomin' deh most powerful people on Earth AND are fully equipped with an army and ready to attack and all and dat you want Leo, our BROTHER, out'ta all dose other people out dere to lead a defense team?"  
The girl, Annabelle Kirsty, scrutinized her face for a small moment before replying, "I suppose that's one way to put it."  
"Give us one reason why we should trust or even believe you." Raph spat.  
"Because it's your home at stake as well as millions of others. And it's not just Earth they're after." Anna answered simply.  
"But why should we believe you?" Leo pressed, watching her skeptically.  
"Look, we don't really have a reason for that. We've just been told of your skills, Leonardo-san, and that it would be worth offering you the proposition."  
"But why me?" Leo inquired, "I'm sure there are thousands of others well-equipped for this."  
"There are a lot _equipped_ for this, just not so many that are so... IDEAL for the role." Anna responded, being cautious with her choice of words.  
"There's one thing I don't get," Mikey piped up, "I mean, if you're association is so mighty and powerful how did these bad guys, what's-their-name, even GET to this stage?"  
"That information is strictly classified, also, their name is 'the Constrictors.' I think they named themselves after some kind of snake." Anna replied, forcing a thick A4 sized envelope into Leo's hands, "Here's the information and the proposition info, too. Now, I've got places to be, etc."  
With that, she left the rooftop and took all conversation with her. She'd asked for Leo to assist in leading an army to defend against the Constrictors. The offer was rarer than a once-in-a-life-time opportunity. Leo would be given complete access to any information the association held and would be given unlimited access to almost everything under the associations name, which was apparently a lot. The association's name was 'F.R.U.' The four brothers couldn't figure out what it stood for, but it definitely sounded official and top secret. But, as a wise person once said, 'Looks can be deceiving.'  
"So..." Mikey mumbled nervously. He waited for somebody else to say something. Realizing they weren't going to, Mikey 'broke the ice,' "What now?"  
Leo didn't even need time to catch his thoughts as he answered, "We go home and tell Sensei and ask him what he thinks."  
"And what if he thinks yeh should take it?" Raph snarled uneasily. He wasn't a big fan of the idea, and Leo knew it.  
"That's a pretty big if, Raph." Leo muttered before taking off for the lair, the others following silently as cold night air continued to nip at their once-warm skin.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes! It's 2:10 in the MORNING! Haven't slept yet... -.-"**

**If you want me to rewrite the one shot just review! Or maybe just review for the heck of it? I'll give you a cookie? Lol. Let me know if you think I should make a fanfic out of this!? :3**


End file.
